


In Front of the Lens

by tjmystic



Series: Birthday Fics [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle convinces Mr. Gold to make a sex tape with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front of the Lens

In Front of the Lens  
Birthday Fic #18

Rating: NC-17 (but it’s a cute NC-17 :D)

anon prompted: Belle is obsessed with the video camera, so she asks Rumple to film them while they’re having sex; later, they watch the tape, and he commentates on his favorite parts and everything he was thinking while he works her off again…

 

When Belle first brought the topic up, he adamantly refused. His Belle was too pure for such a thing, he insisted. Unsurprisingly, that went over about as well as his other various attempts to tell her what she deserved. He tried to be more practical, then, asking what would happen if someone outside the two of them got hold of the tape. Belle only smirked and, her eyes shyly downcast, replied that that person would get quite a show. He made a last ditch effort in pretending that he didn’t know how to work the video camera in the first place. But Belle, wiser than him by far even on a bad day, knew he was lying. The game was up - he’d have to comply. But he didn’t have to be happy about it.

The reality of the situation, the real reason for his reluctance, was easy enough to understand. He was sure that Belle had guessed what it was as soon as he’d used the “deserve” excuse. Her understanding wasn’t enough to remove three centuries’ worth of self-doubt, though, much as he’d like to believe otherwise. He still feared having her see all his failures laid bare, his ugliness flat in her face without any pleasure to dull it. Like alcohol, ecstasy made everything look better. And he didn’t know that he actually looked handsome when she was overcome with arousal, but he was sure he seemed a fair sight better. 

Belle, however, looked gorgeous no matter what. So when she accosted him at their bedroom door, decked in the flimsiest underwear he’d seen and nothing else, he couldn’t find it in him to refuse. She was here, she was with him, and even as she set up the camera at the edge of the bed and tossed him the remote, all he could think about was how lucky he was to have her in his life. 

“Are you ready?” she asked coyly, already moving one bra strap down her shoulder. 

Gold looked dumbly at the remote, then the camera, then her. He gulped, but, really, the decision had been made as soon as she’d asked him. He’d only been delaying the inevitable 

Belle rolled them into the sheets, and Gold pressed “Record”…

—————————————————————————————————————-

Click. Click. Click. 

Gold sleepily blinked his eyes. Glowing green numbers, which declared the time as 3:21 AM, flashed bright in his face. He groggily turned away, searching for Belle’s body so he could go back to sleep, but all he touched was empty satin. 

“Belle?” he muttered, trying to push away his instinctive fear. His house had more wards on it than anyone could possibly hope to break, so no one could’ve gotten in. She was still in his house somewhere. 

Click.

Or maybe he was totally blind and she’d been sitting at the foot of his bed the whole time.

He tried again, this time a little louder. ”Belle?”

A ball of tangled brown hair jumped up from somewhere near his feet. Something hit the floor, too light to make much of a noise. He only noticed because, the moment it dropped, a bright blue light filled the room, blinding his eyes even more than the alarm clock. 

“Oh Rumple, I’m sorry,” his Belle apologized, whispering even though he was awake. Her cuteness made him smile (which probably made him look even more her opposite, he thought, eyes creased and mouth agape like some sort of demonic clown). ”I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Gold hefted himself up with a groan, allowing the blankets to fall to his waist. He didn’t give Belle a chance to see him, knowing that the glare from the TV - the source of the blue light - wouldn’t do his appearance any favors. And even more importantly, if she got the remote back, she’d keep trying to play their sex tape (it didn’t take a genius to figure out that that was what she was up to, and Gold was no imbecile). Instead, he pulled her tight to his chest and drew her back with him, settling them upright against the headboard while he stroked the nape of her neck. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” he grinned. ”You know I can’t sleep without you.”

His Belle’s shoulders shook with a single, silent laugh. ”Big baby,” she muttered. 

“That’s not what you were screaming a few hours ago,” he argued, relishing the way her whole body shook. ”Anyway, I’m more curious to know what you were doing up in the first place. It’s only three in the morning, love.”

Even from behind, he could tell that her cheeks were flushed bright red. ”I was… I had a dream.”

Gold chuckled and nuzzled into her hair. ”Did you now? Was it a good dream?”

She nodded, her hair scratching his lips. ”It made me need you.”

His cock shivered under the blankets. ”I was right there, love,” he murmured, dipping his head to mouth the shell of her ear. ”Why didn’t you just have your way with me?”

“You were sleeping,” she reminded him shyly.

“But that means you could’ve woken me up.” 

Belle trembled. He thought for a moment that he’d successfully convinced her to look away from the tape, perhaps convinced her to make love with him once more before they collapsed again. But he was proven very wrong when she leaned back against his shoulder and beamed up at him. 

“I could wake you up like this. You know, we could watch the tape together. Right now.”

Gold moved his lips away from her skin. He couldn’t tell her “no” - that much was obvious from the start - but couldn’t bear seeing his naked body make a fool of itself, either. If it was just his Belle that lay naked and writhing on that tape (his cock twitched happily at that fantasy), he would have no problem at all with watching it. This way, Belle would be forced to watch all the nasty details that she was always too overcome to notice. 

Belle tapped her fingers against his knuckles, halfway between caressing and poking him. He sighed - she was a stubborn woman, his Belle, and, just as she’d convinced him to make the tape in the first place, she’d eventually convince him to watch the damn thing, too. At least here and now he had darkness and Belle’s arousal to his advantage. 

With a sigh, he bent down to the floor, likely giving Belle a good view of his arse in the process, and picked up the remote. 

“Well, that was easy.” Her laughter hid her surprise, but just barely. ”Maybe I should just start waking you up at ungodly hours of the night when I want you to do something.”

Gold flicked her shoulder before pulling her flush against his chest once more. ”Don’t get used to it, dearie.” She giggled again at the nickname he never used for her anymore, sending a series of sweet vibrations through his chest. It almost got rid of his nerves, but not quite. He sighed loudly again. ”Alright, well, let’s get this over with,” he grumbled.

His thumb deliberated over the “Play” button for a heated second before he pushed it down. The screen buzzed to life, its vivid blue light giving way to a couple laid out horizontal on the bed. Their mouths were pressed tight together, not seeming to care that their hair was all over the place. Gold smiled - the him onscreen was still clothed, so the makeout scene was far from disturbing to him. 

“This is so exciting!” Belle gasped, bouncing in excitement in his lap. Gold pressed a quick kiss to her cheek - it was hard to be gloomy when she with his arms full of something so joyful and innocent. ”You’ll have to show me how to work that thing so I can watch it again!” 

Gold chuckled. ”Love, we haven’t even watched it a first time yet.” 

She swatted his arm, but her eyes were still glued on the TV screen. ”Hush, this is a good part.”

He kissed her cheek again and cuddled his arms around her middle. ”All of it was a good part.”

Thankfully, she didn’t mind the corniness of his statement and willingly pressed against him instead.

“Mmmm, you taste wonderful, sweetheart,” the Gold onscreen groaned into his Belle’s mouth. Her whole body shivered under his, but she still managed to reach between them to undo the fastenings of his suit vest. The Gold on top of her didn’t seem to want even an inch between them, though, and roughly pushed her hands to the side so he could wrap both arms tight around her waist. Both Belle’s moaned, and the one in the present rocked back against his hips. 

“Do… do you really want me that much?” Belle asked, turning her head briefly to face his. 

He nodded and pressed a reverent kiss against her temple, eyes slipping shut at the scent and taste of rose-infused sweat. Luckily, that meant he missed his doppelganger magically deposing of his clothing.

“Every time, Belle,” he whispered above her eye. ”Always.”

Belle tilted her head so she could kiss his jaw, and he pressed his hand to her bare stomach. He hadn’t noticed before - a fact that made him feel like a fucking idiot - but she’d put on the tattered scrap of lace underwear she was wearing last night. He was faintly surprised that the straps were still holding up her bra (mostly because, if he wasn’t much mistaken, his past self had just ripped it in half). 

Belle separated from him with a pop, quickly turning around to face the screen. Gold braced himself to do the same, but he still cringed at the sight. 

He was completely naked on the TV, his taut, tanned flanks wrapped about Belle’s thighs and his arse swaying high in the air. His arms, puny in comparison to any prince’s, pulled her close to him, baring half of his pigeon-chested torso in the process. Belle wriggled in his arms, but, since he couldn’t see her face anymore, he didn’t know if it was from lust or disgust. She’d assured him countless times that he was sexy to her both in and out of the bedroom, but that could just as easily be kindness on her part. He lifted his hands to finger the edge of her nippes, hoping to add some extra oomph to his lowly appearance. 

“I’ve never seen you like that before,” she sighed against him. ”You look gorgeous, Rumple.”

Gold laughed grimly into her hair. ”That’s a lie and we both know it. But I still appreciate the sentiment, love.”

He expected her to argue with him, to snap that he was beautiful or smack him like she usually did. Instead, she took one of his hands from her breast and stroked it down her thigh, stopping only when his fingers curled instinctively into her lips. He lurched hard and fast into her back - she was sopping wet. 

“This is what you do to me,” she murmured, almost too quiet to make out even in the near-silent room. ”The dream I had, seeing you move over me… watching your face. I can’t believe that you’re mine. Just watch, Rum.”

Her words made him tremble, made him want to do nothing more or less than kiss her till she couldn’t breathe, but he did as she bade. He watched as his fingers, gnarled and old, traced a path down to where his hands in the present were, too. With his other hand, he hefted himself up, baring Belle’s breasts to both their eyes, so he could reach between her thighs. The Belle onscreen bucked against him, and his counterpart smirked. 

Presently, Belle pushed herself against his hard cock, and he absolutely shook with pleasure - her pussy was dripping through her underwear and the sheet just for him. 

“I think,” he said, startled at how rough and raspy he suddenly sounded, “I’m beginning to see your point.”

Belle smiled wide enough that he could see it from behind - it caused her cheeks to entirely shift up. ”Told you,” she smirked.” 

Gold bit the tip of her ear as punishment, reveling in the sweet squeal she made, and settled more comfortably against the pillows. Maybe he could enjoy this after all. 

His twin on the TV lifted himself completely off of Belle’s body, making her moan and writhe for his touch. Both of their cock’s twitched, the one on film already leaking with the first touches of precum, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he linked his legs behind her knees and rolled them over, scooting between her thighs until he was almost between them. 

“What’re you - ?” TV Belle started to ask, but she was interrupted when her partner pulled her by her hips to his mouth, closing his eyes with utter ecstasy and moaning into her flimsy underwear.

The Belle currently in his arms moaned and rocked against his thighs when her twin shouted, thighs clenched around the other Gold’s face.

“Not enough!” she yelled. “Not enough! Need you inside me, please!”

Both the Gold in bed and the one on the screen shivered. The former couldn’t help but be impressed at how quickly the latter complied to her command, wrenching his now wet mouth from Belle’s mound and shucking her panties to the floor. In a matter of seconds, he was buried wonderfully in her body.

Gold moaned and threw his head back at the sight, dragging Belle tight against his rigid cock in the process. “That’s so lovely, Belle. I’m too gone to tell you while it’s happening, but I live for that moment right there.”

“What moment?” she whispered, and he could tell by the pull of her temples that she’d shut her eyes in pleasure.

He licked along the nape of her neck, tasting her heavy amber shampoo as he tongued her hairline. “The moment when I first come into you. It’s heaven on my part, love, I have to force myself not to cum straight off like a randy teenager. And you make it even harder with the way you look.” He flicked he pause button on the remote, traced the shape of her face in the air. “Your eyes go so wide, Belle, like you can’t believe what you’re feeling. It makes me feel like I’ve finally done something right. That I’ve finally done something worthy of you.”

“You’re always worthy of me,” she reminded, kissing and licking at his cheek. ”I love you, remember?”

The other Belle sighed and arced into her Gold’s chest.

“And, as you can see, I love that moment, too.”

That was enough. Although this entire plan had been Belle’s idea, although he’d hated it at the start and only decided a few minutes ago that it would be okay, he’d never been more aroused in his life. He felt like he was going to explode. But he couldn’t let that happen just yet. Not until he was buried balls-deep into his little True Love.

“I can’t wait,” he apologized, rocking against her bare arse. She moaned loudly into his ear, accidentally grabbing his earlobe and dragging it into her mouth. 

“That was the whole point of this - we get to watch ourselves and make love at the same time.” 

His cock was fit to burst, rubbing up against the crease in her backside in its search for the lovely wet spot at the front. 

“You should’ve told me that to begin with, Belle. I never would’ve argued about it.” 

He started to turn them over but Belle stayed his hands, lifting herself so she could pull her underwear to the side. He got his first real glimpse of her pretty pink lips, and he couldn’t have contained his growl if he tried.

“No, like this,” she pleaded, humping back into him again. 

Gold was too far gone to ask why. It didn’t really matter anyway - his Belle wanted him to take her sitting down, so he was he to tell her no? 

With a snap of his wrist, he ripped the blankets from his legs and plowed into her precious body, cursing at how snugly she gripped him.

“Oh, FUCK! You’re so tight, love!” his TV self shouted, echoing his own thoughts.

“Am I tight right now?” Belle asked, throwing her head onto his shoulder as she rocked up and down on her knees. 

Gold groaned, digging one hand into her thigh and gently cradling her breast with the other. ”Always, Belle. Don’t know how you stay so fuckin tight.”

She shivered and moved a little faster, making them both mewl with contentment. ”And… and that feels good?”

He nodded but, with her eyes shut, there was no way she could see him. Instead, he moved the hand on her thigh to cover her clit, plucking it in sharp increments until her arse was flush against his waist, slapping against the base of his cock as she tried to find her orgasm.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

Belle shook with pleasure and shouted, “YES!” just as TV Gold did the same. 

He worked faster at her clit until he felt the first pull of her walls around him. “You feel that good for me, too.”

She turned her head and bit into his neck, working him harder and harder until it felt like she was taking his balls into her slick body. He groaned and plunged in harder, feeling his own thighs begin to quake with the force of not cumming. 

“Cum, sweetheart,” he murmured. ”Feels so good.”

“So good!” his other self shouted. “Fuck, I can’t last much longer, love!”

“Feel so warm. I love you so much, Belle.”

“Love you! Come on, come on! I’ve got you, Belle, you have to cum for me!”

“I love you.”

“CUM!”

Belle screamed into the night, closing her arms tight behind his neck and pushing herself into a frenzy on his cock. Gold’s eyes snapped shut at the sheer eroticism of it, and he found that he didn’t miss the sight of his Belle cumming on the TV, too, so long as he could still feel it around his balls. 

She shook more powerfully than she ever had before in orgasm, arching so far back at one point that she was almost bent double over his arm. It took him only seconds to follow her, spurting a steady rhythm into her until she finally relaxed in his grip.

Panting gave way to sleepy silence for both couples. The one on the television collapsed to their sides, cradling each other close as they fell instantly asleep. But the Gold in the present stayed upright against the headboard, holding his Belle to his chest and massaging her thighs to help her come down. 

Before his lids closed again, he sought out the video camera still propped up at the sight of their bed. Maybe he wouldn’t be averse to making another one of these come morning…


End file.
